I Know
by Achiri
Summary: Love is really blind. For four people who had a major conflict, where friendship between them are half cracked, love full tucked, all on one reason because of a girl.
1. Farewell Yesterday

So long yesterday, hello tomorrow, I make mistakes, but I know I will recover…. 

I Know 

_**Chapter 01: Farewell Yesterday **_

"Mimi," Sora started. "Yeah Sora?" she asked. "Matt finally proposed in hand of marriage!" Sora exclaimed happily, Mimi's jaw dropped, and her heart broke into millions of pieces, and it was impossible to mend again.

"Wow Sora. Congratulations! You're now certified Ishida!" she lied and her tone almost saying the truth.

"Mimi, what flowers do you think will suit my wedding gown?" Sora asked, Mimi was still dumbfounded.

"Mimi? Are you still there?" Sora said impatiently. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I gotta go. Ja ne." she said as she hung the phone.

Fuck it! I hate myself! I shouldn't even expect more than friendship! I know it's stupid of me and I know that believing that he'll love me back too, cuz I know no one will ever love a girl who loves herself so much and who only cares of herself. I-I'm nothing in this world, I'm no need.

She quickly grabbed her trench coat and walked to the park.

"Probably she knows how I feel about Yamato, I hate you Sora." She said to herself. _No, I must not say these, it's not her fault, and it'll be always me, Mimi._

Mimi looked at the pond and described herself.

_I know, that everything is natural and it's natural to life to get heartbroken. I should've chosen the person who'll love me whole-hearted. Yah, like who? Joe doesn't even care about me. _

Then a hand was placed on top of her shoulder.

She shivered and looked back and saw Yamato. She tried to hold her tears from falling.

"Ohayo Mimi. Why're you alone?" he asked as he gave her a 'da-man!' smile.

"I'm fine, please don't bother. Oh and I heard you and Sora are getting married! Congratulations! I'm happy for both of you!" she said happily, avoiding her feelings right now.

"Arigato Mimi." Matt said with a little sad expression written on his face.

"Man, time goes fast." She said, as she closed her eyes recalling when she was 11.

"Yeah." He said. Mimi tried to hide her tears from falling, but so much of it she can't hide it anymore.

"Mimi, are you crying?" Matt asked. "Uh-sorta. I'm just happy for both of you." She said as she gave him 'happy-Tachikawa!' smile.

"Well, save your tears next month, Mimi." He said as he wiped them away.

"Yamato," Mimi started. "Yeah?" he asked eagerly.

"I know you won't ever forgive me from saying this but, I like you a lot as in, a lot, Yamato." She said finally.

"Mimi, you should've said that a long time ago." He said coldly.

"I know." She said, wiping her tears.

"I know, I shouldn't be telling this either. I am too late. I know." She continued.

"I love you too. As a friend." He said as held her shoulder.

"I know." Mimi said. "No other girl can be equal to Sora." He said harshly.

"I know."

"And you know, that you have no chance with me, got it?" he said hardly.

Mimi nodded.

"I know. Sora will be the only one for you, no one else, even me." Mimi reminded herself loudly.

"Good, I can leave you now." Matt said as he stood up and left her alone.

"I can't believe myself. I even fall for the guy who doesn't even love me." She muttered as she played at her thumbs.

'_No other girl can be equal to Sora.' Only her, no one but her. She was always loved and cared, she deserved everyone, I could only think that maybe I deserve someone who'll understand a ditz like me. _

She wept her warm tears.

Matt-

_Man, I shouldn't done that. What will happen to me when Sora would find out! _His hands were in his pockets. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

Flashback- 

I knocked at the door hastily, when a girl opened up. "Hi, Yamato. What are you doing here?" 17-year-old Mimi asked.

"You gotta listen to me, MIMI!" I exclaimed as I barged myself to the room and sat on the couch.

"What is it?" Mimi asked. I quickly took her wrists. "Mimi, remember when we went to the park five years ago, and we played soccer!" I said excitedly. "Yes, I remember." She said.

"Well, you know Sora, right?"

"Yeah…" she pondered.

"Well, I'm finally going to tell her!" I said happily. Her smile turned to a nothing, but she grinned.

"Sweet, Yamato. Sweet. Congratulations! Now, you must get out now, you two need some quality time together! Ja!" she said quickly as she pushed me out of her house.

I shrugged and went to Sora's.

End of Flashback

It was nice telling her how he feels, but unknowingly a friend's now crying on her bed, her eyes are swollen and's suffering love.

He opened his eyes as he felt the rain from the clouds.

I better apologized to her, Sora might go beserk.

He went back to the park and spotted her alone, crying. Her hair was wet, her clothes are soaked. "Mimi," She looked up and smiled.

"Hi again." She said. "Mimi, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't be that harsh." He said.

Mimi-

He's just saying this because Sora wil hate him if she knew.

"No need to. Oh, and Yamato, I'm sorry for telling you that. I don't need your sorry cuz I know, that you never mean it anyway." She said, holding her tears back.

She stood up, and this time, she left him alone.

Where should I go?

She went to Tai's house.

"How could I be so stupid? I know I should be happy for them! But all he did was shut me up!" she said as her tears wetted his shirt.

Tai was heartbroken too; maybe love wasn't there to spark.

Sora chose Yamato over him. "I feel the same way." He said, Mimi managed to look up. "How would you know?" she asked a bit harsh.

"Because, the only girl I want chose him over me." He said. "Oh Tai! I'm so sorry!" she said as she dug her face to his chest.

Mimi could hear some sniffs too, Is it Tai? "Oh Tai! You're crying!" Mimi said and giggled.

"I am not!" Tai argued, she giggled again.

"It's okay to cry, even if you're a guy, but you have a heart!" she praised him.

"You know Tai, when he came back to the park, he apologized to me. Insincerely. I know he's only doing that because of Sora." She said.

"Are you okay now?" Tai asked.

"I am now." She said. "Thank you." She thanked. "Anytime, Mimi."

**Yah, I know, a sappy and sad one, Im thinking if Michi or Mimato, I'm a bit depressed. Updating soon!**


	2. I Don't Want You BAck

A lot of these bandages can't cover and heal a burnt heart….

**I Know**

_**Chapter 02: I Don't Want You Back **_

"Hey Tai, do you want to go with Sora and I?" Matt offered, Tai managed to smile. "Nah, Mimi and I are going to the mall." He said. Matt was feeling aback.

"Oh, is that so. I never knew you like to go shopping, especially with Mimi." Matt commented with his tone a little bit jealous.

"Well, see ya later Matt!" said a really happy Tai. He was about to leave.

"Wait!" Matt said between ponder.

"Can we come?" Matt asked. Tai thought for it for a while.

"I don't know, ask her." Tai said and left him quickly as he could. Matt just stared at the air blank.

_Tai and Mimi? On a date?_ He quickly got up and picked Sora up.

Knock knock!

"Hello Ms. Takenouchi, is Sora there?" he asked.

"Ohayo Yamato, Sora was gone out few minutes ago." She said.

"Oh, thank you. Bye." He said quickly and went back to his car.

_Where could she be?_ He shrugged and went to the park.

He saw Tai and Mimi, hand in hand, walking with smiles and he could see Mimi laughing.

_I thought she loves me…but I can't give her happiness whenever she's around me, not like Tai's…I should be happy fo her, I mean at least she got happy._

He frowned when he saw Tai put an arm around her, and she didn't react. _But she got happy with him. _He seemed like he wants to follow them or in other words, stalk them. And so he did.

The couple went to a tearoom and shared a table, perfect for two. Matt then went on far side of the room where he can see them without being noticed. Why was he doing in here anyway?

_Why am I here! I should be looking for Sora by the way! But why can't I keep my eyes off them!_ He thought angrily.

Then there it is again, she seemed pretty contented with him. Then the two paused on laughing. Mimi said something that made Tai smile.

_What are they talking about?_ He noticed Tai's face getting closer to her and…pressed his lips against hers.

_W-What! _Matt gripped his hand tightly and feeling jealous._ They didn't break off!_ Then Mimi kissed back.

Matt stood up and went over them, not caring what they will think.

They broke of when a guy was standing in front of them.

"I can't believe you two!" he yelled angrily. The customers looked at him weirdly and shrugged. "What?" Tai said. "Don't what me, Tai! You're kissing her!" he said, he turned to Mimi.

"And you enjoyed it!" he exclaimed.

Mimi's temper rose.

"For your 411, we have the rights to kiss anyone! And besides, where's Sora? Why're you here? Back at the park we saw you following us! Don't even hide! And Sora? Where is she? Can you get off other people's business? We're happy, you're happy, you're just ruining the best day of my life!" Mimi said angrily to him.

He was speechless. He glared at them, left the tearoom and back at his car.

'_We're happy, you're happy, you're just ruining the best day of my life!'_ Her words stabbed his heart.

"Did she just say, best day of her life?" he asked himself.

"So maybe, she already forgot me." _Does that mean, Tai? My bestfriend gave her the happiest, unforgettable moment? The moment he kissed her? What am I even thinking…I have Sora now, she's the best…but why do I feel angry and this feeling called, 'jealousy' when I saw them back at the tearoom? _

He looked at the window and so Sora, hand in hand with another guy, his grip firmed more. _I'm the most jinxed person in the world! People I love left me!_

He turned on his radio.

"Heya lovers, DJ Neo In The Morning here, Kaji Han from Yokohama, requested a song, if you're feeling you've been cheated by your girl, here's "Fuck It" by Eamon. Enjoy." DJ Neo In The Morning said and the song played.

At first he didn't got the song's meaning, but in the middle of it:

_See i dont, know why, __  
__I liked you so much __  
__I gave you all of my trust __  
__I told you, i loved you now it's all down the drain, __  
__You put me through pain __  
__I wanna let you know that i feel __  
__2x __  
__Fuck what i said it don't mean shit now fuck the presents might as well throw them out, __  
__Fuck all the kisses they didnt mean jack fuck you, you hoe i dont want you back! _

_You thought that you could keep this shit from me, __  
__Ya burnt bitch, i heard the story, __  
__Ya played me, __  
__Ya even gave him head now __  
__Ya askin for me back ya, __  
__It's just another act look elsewhere cuz ya done with me __  
__2x __  
__Fuck what i said it dont mean shit now fuck the presents might as well throw them out __  
__Fuck all the kisses they didnt mean jack fuck you, you hoe i dont want you back _

_Ya questioned did i care you, __  
__Could ask anyone, i even said ya were my great one, __  
__Now its over but i do admit im sad, __  
__It hurts real bad i cant sweat that cause i loved a hoe _

_Fuck what i said it dont mean shit now fuck the presents might as well throw them out __  
__Fuck all those kisses they didnt mean jack __  
__Fuck you, you hoe i dont want you back _

_Oh oh oh oh __  
__Uh hun yeah __  
__Oh oh oh oh __  
__Uh hun yeah __  
__Oh oh oh oh __  
__Uh hun yeah __  
__Oh oh oh oh __  
__Uh hun yeah_

He looked at the window again, his heart aching, Sora with another guy. Hatred filled his heart. "Fuck what I said, I don't want ya back…" he sang. The song really fitted the situation, but he's still heartbroken. _This means, I love Mimi. _"Niko Fujiwara, from Hakone requests "Here Tonight" by the Teenage Wolves. Here you go, Niko." DJ Neo In The Morning said. Matt cringed when he heard, Teenage Wolves. _That's our song…_

"_So long to you my love  
Don't be afraid to run away  
I know you'll be okay  
Just take your time to find_

_But I need you here tonight  
I need you here inside  
I need you here tonight  
I really, really need you here tonight_

_Made up my mind on this  
Too late for me to hold you back  
Maybe too short or dumb  
To cry for you but I will anyway_

_It's all my fault  
To feel this way for you that day  
I know I am and I will  
Though it's wrong, so wrong_

_Cause I need you here tonight  
I need you here inside  
I need you here tonight  
I really, really need you here_

_I need you, I need you  
I need you here inside  
I need you I need you  
I really, really need you here."_

"I wrote that, seven years ago…for Mimi….before she left Japan." He said. The song perfectly suits his more heartaching situation. "I need her." He said. He drove to Sora's.

"Hey Yamato!" Sora greeted, Matt entered the house. "Sora, fuck you!" Matt exclaimed.

"Mother fuckin! Why're you talking shit?" Sora asked, surprised by his words. "I saw you today, with the other guy." Matt said angrily.

"I'm wrong, I should've chosen you I shouldve chose those people I know they will not backstab me! You're a slut! Mimi loved me, now she loves Tai…" he said as true tears came down from his eyes.

"Our marriage is off, Sora." Matt said, leaving a shock Sora behind. Next thing, he went to Mimi's.

"Ohayo Yamato, you're here for Mimi?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked, he nodded.

"Well, good thing you're here! I was about to leave! But I can't leave my Mimi alone!" Mrs. Tachikawa said as Matt entered the house and sat on the couch.

"Feel at home dear! I'm just happy Mimi's happy!" Mrs. Tachikawa bragged.

"Why so?" Matt asked.

"Well, your friend Taichi just asked her out and asked her if he could be Mimi's boyfriend! Gosh, she's growing up so fast!" Mrs. Tachikawa said.

"Mimi, hurry up! You have a visitor!" Mrs. Tachikawa said.

"I know!" Mimi yelled from upstairs.

"Well, I better leave! I gotta go to the supermarket!" Mrs. Tachikawa said and left the house. Mimi came running down and hit the couch.

"Hi Mimi." Said Matt shyly. "Ohayo Yamato." Mimi said. "Mimi, I came her to tell you something,"

"I already know that." Mimi said. "You do!" Matt asked surprisingly. "Yeah, you're just here to say sorry on what happened back at the tearoom." Mimi said, Matt frowned.

"No Mimi. I heard you and Tai are already going out."

Yeah, so what about it?" Mimi asked.

"Well, Mimi, I feel jealous." Matt said.

"Is it because I don't have time to spend it with you? Don't worry! We can go out tomorrow, if Sora will allow you!" Mimi said happily.

"Speaking of Sora Mimi, I broke up with her. I saw her with a guy today." Matt said. Mimi frowned. _Poor Sora… can't believe Matt would do this to her. _"So, what do you want to say again?" Mimi asked. "Mimi, I feel jealous because…" he stuttered.

"Because what?" Mimi asked eagerly. "Because. Because I love you!" he said. Mimi became pale.

"Why now? Now that you saw Sora with the other guy, you dumped her and you came to me! I'm not like a substitute teacher who replaces another class, Yamato! I already have Taichi! You're making it more complicated to me! I love Taichi!" she said sincerely with a mix of anger.

His heart was bruised and wounded.

"Is that so, Mimi? Fine. But if you need a substitute, I'm always be waiting for you, even if you won't love me back the same way you love Taichi." Matt said as he waved his hand and left. Mimi felt tears falling from her eyes.

'_I'm always be waiting for you, even if you won't love me back the same way you love Taichi.' _"So, he truly loves me?" she asked herself.

Matt banged the door and turned the radio on. "Fuck what I said. She loves someone else." He said, uncontrolled tears flowed down.

_I realized that I love you so much, you were always there while I've been leaving you shit, these tears of yours didn't cost a thing, but now it seems you caught me again, I love you so much, but now you've been dating with him, you left me alone just like I did, I know I deserve this and I love you so much. I'm sorry I bruised your fragile heart, I haven't knew that you're so precious like diamonds, I'm screaming in pain, heal me with your kiss, oh please love me back. I'm desperate without you, my purpose is to be loved by you, oh now I realize you're my true love. I'm sorry I hurt you so many times, I never wanted this, but now concede in this line, you may not love me like you love him, but my love for you is forever._

Matt wept the tears and went back to his mind.

"She loved me, and I wasted it. Now I love her, and it's her turn to waste it. I love you so much." He said, as he took his wallet and looked at Sora's picture.

He removed and crumpled it.

On the side of his wallet, a picture of Mimi. He took it and placed it on the center.

She was smiling, with this bear he got on Valentines when she was still living in Japan. Them there's another picture of her.

It seems kinda weird, he still keeps her photos. This time it was the two of them, when Mimi was 14 and he was 15.

They started to go out. But a year later, she left Japan.

"If I could change the world, I would love her." He said to himself.

Then there's a picture of Tai. He frowned.

"He gave her the love she needs, while I wanted to give it." He said.

End of Chapter 02: I Don't Want You Back

Karma turns bad on Matt…will Mimi let him win her heart again or remains to Tai? What will happen to Sora when Matt just turned the marriage off? All in Chapter 03!

-Trix


	3. I Wish

Maybe…we are here to love others who needs love most…   
I Know Chapter 03: I Wish 

Matt once again entered Mimi's house. She was sitting on the couch. "Yamato, I told you a thousand times-" she was cut off when she saw tears from his eyes. _Oh God, Matt…_"Mimi, I need you. I don't want to lose you. What's my purpose of living if the purpose is gone." He said. Mimi stood still. "You need me because you were hurt by Sora. You're just playing me. Why can't you leave me alone, Matt!" she blew. He didn't seem to care to be yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry. If I could turn back the time, I wish I have realized it earlier." He said. He took steps forward to her while she stepped backward until hitting her body to the concrete wall.

"Stop right there." She said. Matt looked at her.

"Mimi, please come back to me." He said, she frowned at him.

"You played me with strings attached, I loved you with strings attached, but now I'm cutting these strings for me." She said.

"I never wanted this, when I found out So-" Matt was about to tell about Sora again, but Mimi snapped out.

"See! All you can tell about me is your problem with Sora!" she blew.

"And you still love her, Matt." She said with calmer voice, but tears formed from her eyes.

"I told you, the only reason you're here is to help you get over Sora, and a purpose of it, Sora's there! If Sora cheated or not, you still love her. You can't even cry for me, look you're crying for her, while you can't even shed a tear for me." She said, a lot of breaking.

Her heart tearing up.

"You don't understand," Matt said, as he stepped forward to her, and she stepped back. "I understand perfectly. Who would not understand a person you love?" she said, wiping her tears away.

Matt couldn't take her aching comments anymore.

"Why did I got damn fuckin' jealous when I saw you and Taichi kissing in public?" he said with blue tone. He stepped forward, held her head and let a hug. He buried his head to her hair. His arms locked to her, but she was struggling from his lock. "Please don't leave. I need you." He pleaded. Mimi could tell her shoulder's getting wet. _He's crying…_

"Aishiteru." He whispered to her, she wasn't surprised. She removed his hands around her and turned her back.

She didn't reply, she just faced him again and now she was crying. He touched her cheek, up to the corner of her eyes and wiped tears away.

"It's ugly seeing you kissing Tai." He said. He put a tuck of her hair behind her ear. He inched closer to her until their lips brushed.

Mimi couldn't believe it, her former love just kissed her, but she didn't found it amusing, quite awkward. She broke up and sobbed. "Please…don't…" she stuttered.

Matt looked very sad. _She really loves Tai now. _ "Don't do…Tai…" she stuttered again between tears, Matt couldn't take anymore of chasing after her. "P-Please…s-stop…" she stuttered,

Shocked beyond her words, Yamato stepped closer to the door and looked at her. "Sayonara, Mimi." He said bluely. He closed the door and rainfall poured.

He let himself being wet by rain and went inside his car. "I guess, there would be nothing, huh Mimi?" he said to himself, his wet hair dripped so as his tears.

Flashback   
Mimi- 15 years old (Mimi is Matt's gfriend here.) 

"Hey guys. I have something to tell you…" she said to the group, she looked at his boyfriend, Matt who was looked the true cold Yamato Ishida. "What is it, Mimi?" Joe asked.

Before Mimi could tell, she leaned on Sora's shoulder and sobbed. "Mimi, why are you crying?" Sora asked. She was speechless and sobbed more. The group except for Matt kept asking what.

"She's leaving." Matt said coldly. "Leaving, what do you mean?" Izzy asked. "Leavinfg." Matt repeated. "Where to?" Tai asked. Matt tried not to show any emotion right now. Before Matt could tell, he looked at Mimi who was crying at Sora's shoulder. "America." Matt finally said. There was silence, TK broke up. "You're kidding, right, big brother?" TK made a nervous laugh, then petty tears streamed.

"She's leaving for good." He said coldly, deep inside of him, he never wanted her to leave. _There was plenty of time to tell her, but now, it was wasted by nonesense. _

"When?" Sora asked Mimi. She gripped Sora more. "Tom…tomo…tomorr..tomorrow…" she stuttered.

The next day at the airport-

"Well, this is goodbye." Mimi said, Sora wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Don't replace me as your bestfriend, ok?" Mimi whispered to Sora. "Yes." She whispered back. "Mimi! We're going now honey!" her mom called out. "Be there in a sec!" she called back.

"look Mimi, to be honest, you may be bratty, but good ol' Tai will surely miss you." Tai said as he wrapped his arms around her. Mimi flushed. "Sayonara…" she said, walking to the gate. And that was it…Matt didn't even gave the farewell gift he bought.

"Sayonara, Mimi!" TK yelled. "Farewell, TK!" Mimi yelled back. "Wait for me, Yamato!" she yelled to him.

"Till next time, Mimi." He whispered.

Mimi-17 (This time, Matt and Mimi broke up) 

"Hey Yamato, who do you like in the group? I meant opposite sex?" 17 year old Mimi asked, they were at Izzy's house. It was before Mimi's another homecoming to Japan. Matt cocked a brow. "I met this guy at Manhattan, he was so cool! And then, when he told me to forget all about you…and it worked, but it brought up again." She said. Matt's grip firmed. 

"It's okay. Nothing happened when we started to go out anyway." He said coldly.

"Anyway. Who is it!" Mimi tried to bring light up.

"Why should I tell you?" Matt said sarcastically. 

"Because I can help you about it?" Mimi excused, they broke in laughter. "Okay, I'll tell you." Matt said. "Don't tell anyone okay?" Mimi nodded. "It's Sora." Matt said. Mimi stared at him blankly. "Mimi, are you okay?" Matt asked, she snapped back at reality. "Yeah, great." She said softly and less happy. "Are you sure?" Matt asked.

She smiled. "Yeah!"

End Of Flashback 

"I wish…I shouldve told her earlier." He said. He wiped his tears away.

'_You can't even cry for me, look you're crying for her, while you can't even shed a tear for me.'_ Remembering that made him feeling foolish. It was the biggest mistake he ever made in his whole life. _'Nothing happened when we started to go out anyway.' I shouldn't told her that…I was just stabbed when she told me she almost forgot me…foolish me!_ "It was so immature of me…" he told himself.

"And now…she clearly forgot me…." He said.

He drove to Tai's and had a man-to-man talk.

End of Chapter 03: I Wish

this chapter, Mimi completely chose Tai over Matt, telling him that he only needs her because he's heartbroken. What could be Matt and Tai's talk about? Will they remain best friends? What happened to Sora? And finally, is there still a missing piece of Mimi's heart that can be filled in by Yamato, does she still love Yamato?

(I appreciate all of ur reviews xcept 4 JyouraKoumi…ditto.)

Updating soon

-Trix


	4. Yamato's Wounds and Tears

I can't force you to love me…even though how much it hurts; you'll always be in my heart.   
I Know 

**Chapter 04: Yamato's Wounds And Tears **

Tai's House-

"You're not helping." Matt told Tai. "How could I help you, you're asking advices to get my girlfriend!" Tai snapped back to Yamato, Matt's grip firmed more, saying Mimi's Tai's girlfriend.

"I thought friends have each others' backs!" Matt snapped. "Not today, Ishida. If you're asking, ask someone who cares! And wait…I thought you're marrying Sora!" Tai said angrily.

"Supposed to…but…I found out she's seeing another guy." Matt said. Knowing Tai, Tai frowned. "Maybe it's just a mistake. Give Sora a break. You're tearing her up!" Tai snapped.

"Why should I? She cheated, not me!" Matt told Tai. "Maybe you're the first one to cheat her!" Tai said angrily. "I can't believe you!" Matt told Tai. Tai regained calmness and quietude.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't help you because of Mimi." Tai said, Matt glared. "Why not!"

"Matt, if you truly love her, you should set her free. She's happy now. If you really love her, give her what she wants, it doesn't matter how much your pain costs, but the good thing is, you made her happy." Tai suggested, Matt glared at the floor.

"I-I'm trying, Tai…back at the tearoom…when you kissed her…I…I can't help but to be so angry…No matter how hard I try…whenever I sense she's there…I can't help but to fall…" Matt said hardly, trying to hold back his pain.

"And the most painful is…when I kissed her…she acted like she never wanted me…and then she spoke your name. Tai." Stuttered Matt. Tai glared at Matt but regained calmness again.

"I am truly disappointed you kissed her, but sometimes, you must get over it." Tai said, Matt frowned. "Of course you can say that because you're not in this situation!" Mat exclaimed.  
"Hey Ishida! If you're thinking you're the only one who suffered this kind of pain, think again! When Mimi and I found out you and Sora is a couple, we were in our own world, crying and trying to get over it! It's not only us who's suffering!" Tai snapped back to Matt.

Matt silenced. "I'm sorry…I never knew…" Matt said, who was staring at the ground. Tai shed tears. "I wanted to tell you this Yamato, I know you will never forgive me saying this…I still love Sora." Tai said, Matt stood up angrily.

"I would never forgive you! Mimi loves you more than me, I want to give her what she wants, and she wants you! She trusted you that you love her…but…you're a joke. She wants you more than me now, please do it for her." Matt said. "I can't…I still love Sora." Tai said nervously.

"You should have not done that. You're so lucky; a pretty, loyal, perfect woman loves you. Please…do it for me." Matt favored, deep in his heart, he wished all the best to her, even how much pain it costs. "Don't force me to love her more than Sora, Yamato! Yes, I love her too, but no one can ever replace Sora. I never forced you to love Sora, even though I know you love Mimi more than her Yamato. I can never face her again, so please tell her, I'm sorry and I'm breaking up." Tai said.

Matt held his tears and managed to keep them from falling. _Poor Mimi…a lot of heartbreaking she needs to face…_

"You can't do that, Tai!" Matt told Tai angrily. "You know, it will be more painful for her if she was believing lie. Tell him, Yamato." Tai said, Matt got up to his conclusions.

"But I don't want her to be heartbroken again." Yamato said. Tai pursed his lips.

"You can't force people to love you." Tai said. Yamato averted his eyes to him.

"She must also know….You tell her." Yamato said, Tai's eyes grew. "Are you kidding! She's going to be ballistic!" Tai exclaimed.

"I don't want her to see crying again! I don't want me to be the reason again! You're problem, you tell her!" Yamato said.

"Fine! But if she goes on again, your problem, you're the one going crazy for her!" Tai said, grabbing his trench coat.

Yamato drove Tai all the wat to Mimi's house. As they got to her house, Yamato sighed. "I won't come in."

"Fine." Tai said, getting out of the car and entering her house.

The door swung open. "Hello, Tai!" Mimi greeted merrily, Yamato from his car watched them, and he bit his lip.

_Hours you smile, days you'll cry. _"I can't force her…"

Tai entered the room, worried. "What brings you here, Tai?" Mimi asked, sitting on the couch. Tai sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Mimi asked, Tai looked down at the floor. He sat beside her.

"Mimi, do you love Yamato?" he asked. Mimi cocked a brow.  
"Love him? Are you kidding? I don't." she said happily. Tai sighed again.

"Not even a little?" Tai asked, Mimi shook her head then came with a giggle.

"Mimi, do you know he broke up with Sora?" he asked. Mimi nodded. "Yeah, he told me." Mimi said curiously.

"Do oyu know the reason he broke up?" Tai asked, Mimi bit her lip, avoidung Tai's eyes. She didn't reply.

"He still loves you." He said. Mimi sighed. "Let's not talk about Yamato nor Sora, okay?" Mimi said, trying to change the subject.

"But the reason I came here is, to tell you something." Tai said shakily, Mimi felt cold, from the gale that passes the window.

Just then, Mimi's phone rang. She quickly picked up. "Hello?"

"Mimi…"

"Yamato. What's up?"

"Mimi…after you finish talking to Tai, I want you to know, I'm here."

"Yamato? What are you talking about?"

"If you can't love me the same way you love him, then love me as a friend. Bye." He hung his mobile.

Mimi cocked a brow suspiciously. She went back inside the living room with Tai.

"So, what are you about to say, Tai?"

Tai sighed again. He stood up, walked towards the door, his hand on the doorknob, while twisting it, he said, "I'm breaking up, Mimi…" aloud, Mimi was left by Tai alone again, along with his shadow.

She stared at the door, realizing she's been dumped again. _What have I done something wrong…I tried my best to be The Best as I could be…but still, I end up being dumped…_The door swung open again, not catching her attention, Yamato straightly headed towards her.

He sat beside her, she was still staring at the door. "I tried…I tried to…but yet I…failed twice." She said breathlessly. Her eyes were beginning to water. "It's okay to cry." He said.

She finally broke her stare and looked at him. The gale from outside entered.

She dug her head at his jacket, and there she sobbed. "I tried to be perfect…but yet I feel he's unsatisfied. What's wrong with me!" she asked him from his jacket.

Man he hates seeing her to cry. He held her shoulders and rubbed. "There is nothing wrong. What there is you tried your best." He said encouragingly.

"Still why can't I succeed for once?" she asked him. He held her hand.

For minutes she cried, she recovered and silence fell between them. She broke the quietude up. "You were always with me…" she whispered to him.

"I had been, but you kept me waiting. I can't blame you for that." He said.

"I never want to fall in love again." She said. From her puffy eyes she fell on a deep dreamless sleep.

He watched her sleeping, still inside his heart burns and returns in ashes, he can't do anything.

"No matter how much pain I have to struggle, you were always in my heart." He said to her, but she was asleep. Then, few tears fell fom his eyes.

"Tomodachi ijou Ni, naritai dake dayo, dareyori mo, daisuki." With those words, he pecked her lips and left.

After he left, she opened her eyes, sat up and tears once again fell. She was listening when he said those words. _I was lost, and he reached out for me…I found HIM. I found, true love. _

End of Chapter 04:Yamato's Wounds and Tears

So, what do you think? Like or not, review. Ending is near. Chapter 05 will be updated soon, promise.

Crowning Royalty will be updated on Dec. 6

Oh Tachikawa on Dec. 8


	5. 15th Song

But still I see, the tears from your eyes, maybe I'm just not the one for you… **I Know**

**Chapter 05: 15th Song**

As Yamato stayed at his car, nine in the evening at Shinjuku Park, raining. He was just gazing the outside. He also remembered where he neglected her.

His phone rang with is made-up ringtone. He smiled.

Flashback

'We must have the same ringtone, we are a couple now, ne!" Mimi suggested.

End of Flashback

Yeah, but that was when everything was okay, they were still an item. He pressed the talk button. It was Sora. "Hello?" he said. "Yamato…"

"What?" he asked uniterestedly. "Yamato…I…."

"What!" he asked. "Did Taichi told you…that…he still loves me…?" she asked.  
Yamato gave a sigh. "Yeah, he did."

"He told me-he told me that, he was confused…" she stuttered.

"Confused! On what?" he asked.

"Confused…between me and…Mimi." She said, there was silence.

I thought…I thought he realized he loves Sora more…but still, he still loves Mimi… 

"Sora, meet me at the bar across Shinjuku Park at 8:30 pm." He said.

"Okay…" she said, then she broke up in tears.  
"Sora? Are you okay?"   
"Hai. Ja." She said and hung the phone.

Yamato looked at his mobile. He then again went to Mimi's without his car, without a jacket, umbrella. Just himself, wetting himseld at the white rain.

He knocked rapidly at the door and it opened. "Yamato…"

She was in tears again and dug her head with her hands.

He entered the room and escorted her to sit down.

"Mimi…will you believe me if I'll tell you that Tai still loves you?" he asked coldly.

"Yes. Is it true?" she asked, he nodded.

"Mimi, meet me at the bar across Shinjuku Park, at 8:30 pm." He said, standing up.  
"Yamato, do you still love me?" she asked, her head was bowed down and her hair was wet.

His firm gripped. His azure eyes started to water, and his head was bowed down, his back facing her.

"I'll tell you once again, no matter how much pain it will cost, no matter how hard to get you, and no matter how you still love him, I'll be always right by your side." He said hardly, she wept her tears.

"Do you love me?" he asked. She looked up and didn't reply. "Do you love me?" he repeated.

"I don't-know." She stuttered.

He bit his lip. He exited her house.

Bar- 8:30 pm

Sora, Mimi and Tai were far apart. Sora was on table g4, Mimi on table c1, and Tai on table k6.

"Here I would like to introduce The Teenage Wolves, in their song number of melancholy." The owner said, the crowd applauded, it has been a while since their last performance.

"Good evening to everyone, I think this would be our last performance, I hoped you like any of our songs. This new 15th song is dedicated to my friends and…if she's here, I hope you will soon found your true happiness with anyone." Yamato said, searching for Mimi.

"1. 2. 3." He whispered to the band and they played. It was first a sound of a piano. But it was guitar plucking. He sighed and sang.

Now I concede On the night of this fifteenth song  
Of melancholy,  
Of melancholy  
And now i will  
Admit in this fourth line  
That i love you,  
That i love you.

I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do  
'cause tonight I'll leave my fears behind  
'cause tonight I'll be right at your side.

The clock on the TV says 8:39 pm  
It's the same,  
It's the same  
And in this next line  
I'll say it all over again  
That I love you,  
That I love you.

I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do  
'cause tonight i'll leave my fears behind  
'cause tonight i'll be right at your side.

Lie down right next to me  
Lie down right next to me  
And i never let go  
Never let go.

I'll leave my fears behind  
'cause tonight ill be right at your side.

Lie down right next to me  
Lie down right next to me  
and I never let go  
Never let go.

But still I see the tears from your eyes  
Maybe Im just not the one for you.

Behind those cold blue eyes, he tried to hold his tears back, during the last sentence of the song. The crowd applauded. He bowed and exited. He went to Sora's table.

"That was a good performance, good for you." She said nervously.

"Look, Sora…do you love Tai?" he asked. There was a long silence.

"I do…but he told me…that he got confused…between me….and her." She said, and broke to tears.

He stood up and went to Tai's.

"Hey dude…" there was and awkward silence. "Tai, what do you feel about Mimi?' he asked.

"I love her...but then I also love Sora…I am so confused…I don't know…" he said.

"Don't you know that you're just hurting them?" Yamato asked.

"Tell Mimi that…there's nothing for us." He said, Yamato nodded. He stood up and sighed deeply.

He went to her. "Hey Yamato…" she greeted softly. "Tell me…you still love him…don't you?" Yamato asked.

"Hai…but I guess…he's not the right one for me." She said. Silence then she sobbed.

"But why do I always end up as dumped!" she exclaimed between tears.

"You always love the wrong guys." He said.

"Do you love me?" she asked. He didn't reply.

"Do you love me?" she repeated. "It is always you, isn't it?" he said coldly and heartbreakingly.

"No matter how much love I need to give you…I'll give everything for you." He said coldly. "You don't need to ask me that." He said.

"Still…why can't you love me…I had been sacrificing everything for you…but why can't you see right through me…" he asked her, it was his time to have his answer.

"Still…you can't appreciate me…still you can't show compassion to me like you treat him…What do I have to do to make you feel contented with me! Still you keep hoping with him…" he said…and he the true Yamato showed, he sobbed.

"Yamato…are you crying?" she asked suprisingly. "Yeah…so what!" he asked bitterly.

"Yamato…you do love me…" she said. _After all the wrong guys I have looked…he was the one I end up with…but then though…I wasted some of him._

"Kaze o mitsuketa nara, natsukashii basho e to, mata, yukou yo." She said, making Yamato look down.

"Tomodachi ijou ni, naritai dake dayo, dareyori mo, daisuki." He repeated…his head was down.

"Daisuki." Yamato said to her and held her hands.

And that was the last…he left the bar, while she ran to him, but when she got outside, she saw him, his shadow following him, then she heard a crash, her eyes grew wet and wild.

_Nagaku, tsuzuku kono michi no mokou ni_

_Shinjijareru mono ga kitto aru_

_Kaze no naka no taibito no you ni_

_Kita no sora o mazashite ikeba_

_Kiekaketa atsui omoi_

_Mou ichido mune no naka de_

_Kagayaki yureru_

_Namida nante koboshitakanai no_

_Yowai ji bu ni makenai tame ni_

_Kazaranai kokoro da ke ga_

_Motte iru me nai wa mienai_

_Oonoki na tsubasa_

Te o hiroge utanaigara 

_Yuukyuu no toki ni dakare_

_Inochi o tsunagu_

_Nagaku, tsuzuku kono michi no mokou ni_

_Shinjijareru mono ga kitto aru_

**FIN**

Yah, I know, fucky ending…I don't own the song, "Pure Heart"-Aerith's theme. Also Broken Sonnet by Hale, and Digimon characters.


End file.
